Read My Mind
by thtonegirlll
Summary: What happens when everyone's favorite girl falls for everyone's worst enemy? A story of love, realization and changes.
1. Chapter 1

**It had been 4 years since** she had first laid eyes on him, since she first seen his white-blonde hair, fair skin and so-blue-they-hinted-at-grey eyes.

She could still remember the sorting that first night at Hogwarts, when her new friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stood by her until "Cole, Halley," was called. She could still remember the shocked and sad looks on their faces as she was placed into Slytherin (and of hat placing she still wonders why).

And she still remembers taking a quick glance in his direction to see his reaction, but his pale, cold features displayed no emotion. It was then that she moved on from Draco Malfoy.

Halley always been widely admired by her peers, despite the fact she was a Slytherin. She was friends with nearly everyone in her year, and many in other years as well. No one seem to mind her house placing, in fact, she was often asked why she was a Slytherin. To this she never voiced an answer. Truthfully, she was a closet manipulative bitch. She knew how to make it seem sweet, and how to get exactly what she needed, and while she knew this was wrong, she felt it had to be done. She'd take the feelings of power and guilt over being told what to do any day. She was always the object of affection from many boys. Was it her gorgeous blonde waves, her intense blue eyes, her smooth beige skin that drew them in? Yes, at first. But it was her spontaneous easy-going ways that continued to charm them. Eventually, a new boy would catch her eye, and she'd have no problem dropping the current one for a new admirer. The Weasley twins often played tricks on her, since she was such a good sport about it all, and they loved making her laugh, which never deemed a very hard task.

So why did it take him this long to notice her?


	2. Chapter 2

"_I know, she's such a slut. It'd be easier to like her if she didn't try to do it with every guy who effing breathes, you know? I mean, it's like…." _Halley was fuming over the conversation running through her mind that she'd heard earlier about herself while walking back from Potions class. _So what if I like guys! _She thought,****_It's not like I'm a damn prostitute or anything—_

"Hey, Halley," She heard behind her. Her thoughts stopped and she turned.

"Oh, hi…um…," She couldn't seem to remember who he was, although he looked familiar.

"It's, um, Draco," He told her, his face turning a pink tint. Now she remembered!

"Oh! Yeah, hi," She couldn't think of anything else to say, and either could he. For a while, they just walked in silence. "Do you need something?" She asked finally, "because I'll tell you right now, your not asking the right person."

He laughed awkwardly, "No, I just…wanted to say hi I guess." They were now at the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, digging through her books and pockets, "I know I wrote the password down somewhere," Halley was notorious for her absent-mindedness, "Where'd it go?" Draco noticed some markings on her hand as she was paging through her book, he grabbed her hand to see what it was, and then showed her. "Oh, thank you!" she remarked, and looked up at his face, searching it as if she was looking for something in his eyes, before she smiled slightly and entered the room, leaving Draco standing there alone.

That night, after everyone else had gone to bed, Emme was sitting alone in an armchair, studying. Draco approached her and heard her say, "Hey, you again." He blushed, but looked to see she had a smile on her face, and sat down in a chair next to her. She was still focused on her book in front of her as she said, "So, what's with your sudden interest in me?" She said this not rudely, but with curiosity.

Taken aback, Draco stammered, "Well, since you a-asked….uh…my friends were talking about you, and I, um, remembered you from random times, you know. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I kind of like you…," He was blushing even more now.

"Really?" She was looking at him again now. "You know, you have gorgeous eyes," she observed as he blushed even more, "But I think I should be going now. You seem to be blushing a lot, you know." She winked and stood. There was a hesitation before she bent down and lightly kissed his cheek, then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning she was sitting in an armchair by the fire again, although this time Halley was not alone. Her and her friends were all laughing, and multiple guys were sitting off watching Halley with glazed over looks. Draco's previous hopes of talking to her again were gone. "Gorgeous, isn't she?" Draco turned around and saw it was his friend, Blaise Zabini, who was speaking.

"What? Oh, no, I wasn't—I was just—," Draco stammered.

Blaise just shook his head and replied, "I know you like her, mate. You keep staring at her, just like all those other blokes over there. You know what I say? Just go over there, it's not like nobody will know if she turns you down anyways."

"Uh, yeah…okay," and so he mustered up all his courage and started walking up to the chair she was in.

Halley noticed him coming over and stood up immediately. "Hey!"

"Hi, Halley," Draco said with a smile. At least she was excited to see him. Then her heard her friends giggling, and noticed Halley shoot them a look. He realized he was now standing there saying nothing. _Why didn't I think this through before I came over here? _He thought to himself. Luckily, Halley spoke up.

"Are you hungry at all? I am, actually, and maybe you'd like to join me? I was wondering." She said, smiling up at his face. Out of habit, she reached out to take hold of his arm, and her mind shouted _Hello! Wake up, you dolt, this is Draco Malfoy! What makes you think he'd want to eat with you? I mean just look at him…_"And maybe after, if you want that is, we could—," she broke off, realizing she'd still been talking and then felt embarrassed. She clasped her hands behind her back.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Draco looked down, both with amusement and, just possibly, a little bit of surprise in his eyes.

Halley blushed, but looked relieved. "Yeah," she laughed. She felt 100 pounds lighter. It's not every day she was the one who was making the first move, but then again, Draco had opened up about his feelings last night.

"Umm, Halley. Not to wreck this or anything, but weren't you and I going to do our Dark Arts essay after breakfast? You know I'll need help with that." Halley's smile fell as her best friend Brianne tapped her shoulder to drop her bomb.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Draco, if you heard that, which I think you might've," She paused as he grinned and nodded, "I guess I can only do breakfast…" She trailed off, spirits a tad bit crushed.

"Well let's go then, shall we?" Draco grabbed her arm, and they headed out, his hand eventually slipping into hers.

xxxxx

A tremendous belch filled the girls' dormitory. "What the hell, Hal!" laughed Brianne, throwing a crushed up ball of paper at her head.

"What?" Halley giggled, "It's not like I was going to do that in front of Draco Malfoy."

Brianne raised her eyebrows, waggling them as she spoke. "So you….?"

"Yes, I like him, okay? You got it out of me," Emme flopped onto Brianne's bed, face first.

"Wow, you're such an easy target, you know." Brianne sat next to her. "So, did you guys…?"

"Do anything? No, I wish, you bitch." Halley's voice was muffled, speaking into the mattress. She lifted her head to continue articulately. "We're still just friends, kind of, for now. Okay?"

"For now!" Brianne exclaimed, "I say bang him. He's hot!"

"Bri!" Halley hit her with a pillow, while the conversation from last night ran through her head again._ If she didn't try to do it with every guy who breathes…_ She laughed anyways.

"What? Seriously, get him before someone else does!" Brianne laid down and closed her eyes, and began breathing heavily. "Oh, Draco! Oh! Yes, yes!" she giggled suggestively, turning into a full blown laugh and her eyes popped open.

"My God, Brianne! You freak!" Halley laughed in spite of herself. "Stop distracting me! I still have work to do, too!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Is this alright?" Draco asked Halley as he set his cauldron next to hers in Potions three days later. Brianne stopped walking over to Halley, winked and sat next to Pansy Parkinson, who shot her a look after glaring at Halley.

Halley felt her heart pick up it's pace. "Sur—,"

"Hey, Halley Baby," Cormac McLaggen walked up behind her, grabbing her waist as she spun around and to greet him, surprised. Emme smiled at him nervously, while glancing over at Draco, who was staring very intensely at his potions book. "Mmm, you smell good." He began moving his hands up her arms as he continued, "You always do. So, you coming to the match today?

"Uh, sure, I'll be there," She forced a smile as Cormac played with her hair.

"Good, I'll be looking for you," He bent down, planting a hard kiss on her lips, and walked away.

"Draco, I—," Halley turned, wiping her mouth, but Draco was gone. She looked to Brianne, who bit her lip and shrugged. "Damn."

xxxxx

Halley walked quietly into the commons room to see Draco sitting alone on a couch by the fire. There was a defeated look behind his cold eyes. No one was there, they were all still watching the Quidditch match. She tiptoed up to the couch and spoke in a soft voice, "Hey," but he said nothing. "I'm really sorry," she tried, but still nothing, so she sat down next to him on the couch. "He's just got this idea that we're going to be together, but I don't like him like that. In fact, he disgusts me." She finally got a look from him. " Besides, I like someone else…someone with pale blonde hair," she cautiously took her hand and touched his jawbone, moving it up to his cheekbone when he didn't move away, "smooth, fair skin," she moved her hand over his eyebrow as she continued, "and gorgeous eyes."

He finally looked at her, and slowly leaned in and gently kissed her.

Halley pulled back to look at his face and said, "It's not you," He sat back. "I'm kidding!" She inched over and kissed him, pulling him on top of her. "I'm sorry," She whispered.

Draco looked into her eyes and said, "I know," and resumed kissing her. She tasted like cinnamon. He could feel his face heating up, and her heart beating against his body. The blood followed her hands, trailing down his waist and stopping at his hips. His heavy breathing now matched Halley's. She inhaled sharply as his mouth met her neck.

_She's such a slut. It'd be easier to like her if she didn't try to do it with every guy…_

Halley pulled back, her heart skipping a beat. Suddenly, they heard the voices inside the common room, and Draco sat up, straightening out his clothes. "I have to go, Draco. I'll see you tomorrow." She stood up and left without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate this! Tell me what you think so far guys!**

That Sunday was hot, sunny and cloud-free, and Halley was one of the first to lay a towel out by the lake and sunbathe in her bathing suit. She took a deep breath in, eyes closed, as her skin absorbed the sunlight and Vitamin D. Her smile straightened out as a shadow crossed the sun's path. She opened her eyes to see a shock of red hair and an awkwardly tall glasses-sporting boy.

Halley sat up, "What are you doing?" She asked. "You're blocking my sun." She noticed Ron's and Harry's faces. "And why are you all grumpy-looking? It's nice out, cheer the hell up."

"We heard about what you did last night, Halley." Ron crossed his arms, looking down at her.

"Ron, Harry," Halley looked at each of them, respectively as she continued, "for starters, I have no idea what you're talking about, and secondly, why don't you come down here. I mean, I know you're trying to feel all superior by standing and looking down on me, but really." She pulled on her brown-tinted sunglasses, and the grumbled and sat down reluctantly.

"Well, what we mean is, we heard about you and Malfoy," Harry spoke with maliciousness, something Halley was unaccustomed to from him, "so don't even try to deny it. We know you and that disgusting bloke were trying to go at it last night in the Slytherin Common Room." He looked at her pointedly.

"Um, where did you even hear this from?" Halley adjusted her shades nervously, hating the looks she was getting from two of her best friends. "Besides, all we did was kiss a bit." She was getting sick of all this "slut" talk, and was beginning to get to the point of not wanting to bother with it. She laid back down, sliding her sunglasses to the top of her head.

Ron crossed his arms over his chest, "Everyone's talking about it because someone saw you and Malfoy going at it last night in your common room after Quidditch. Okay? Don't shoot the messengers."

Harry walked over and stood over her and cried, "He's _Malfoy!_ You know we all hate him!"

At this, Halley sat up and looked them straight in the eye and said, "Correction, _you _hate him,_ I _think he's really sweet, and you know what? I am allowed to do whatever I like with whomever I please!"

"Well, you've done whatever you want with everyone else, it was only a matter of time before it was Malfoy," Ron muttered, and Halley angrily stood up, grabbing her towel.

"I am not going to put up with my supposed two best friends insinuating my sexual activities. Got it?" And then stormed off, oblivious to the stares of every boy watching her backside retreating into the castle.

xxxxx

A few nights later, Halley, tenser than usual, spotted Draco sitting in the common room with a few of his friends. She was still upset with Harry and Ron, mostly Ron, for what they'd said. She walked up behind Draco and whispered in his ear, "Fancy a walk with me outside?" He stood, saying to his friends he'd be back, and followed her out of the room.

As soon as they were out in the hallway, Halley calmed a bit. They began walking, Halley holding onto Draco's arm, when she spotted Hermione. "I'm really sorry, but would you mind if I spoke with Hermione for a bit? She's been wanting a word with me anyways."

Draco smiled, "And I'm not supposed to come with, am I?"

Halley looked apologetic as she said, "No, sorry. But wait just a bit, I'll be right back."

As she turned and started toward her friend, he murmured, "I'll be here."

"Hermione!" Halley called. She hurried to catch up as Hermione turned to greet her.

"Halley Cole! How've you been? My goodness, it's been a while, hasn't it? Listen, I need a word with you, do you mind? I just have a few things to say and I hope it's alright, you know. I just want what's best for you, you see. I really do love you and whatever you do I support, I truly do," Hermione began, hugging Halley while rambling.

"Hey, Hermione," Halley grinned. She couldn't resist Hermione's adorable attitude and friendliness. "And I actually came over here to speak with you. I'm guessing it's about….?"

Hermione sighed. "Malfoy, yes actually. You see, Ron's quite upset about this, if you don't know. Well, I think the reason is that he's always liked you, Halley, and I mean as more than a friend. See, he'd never tell you this himself, and that's why this all bugs him so much." She looked bit ashamed for spilling Ron's secret, but Halley's face resonated shock.

"Ron? My God, no! No, no, no! Goodness, we're only friends! You know! I just…wow!" Halley was officially dumbstruck. "Hermione, I'm sorry, but I've got someone waiting for me, so I'll catch up later, I'm rally sorry, just…no."

"Alright, Halley, I thought this was how it'd all turn out. Best of luck." Hermione waved and hurried away. Halley slowly headed over to Draco, her head buzzing.

"Hal, are you alright?" Draco reached out and took her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. His touch calmed her.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry, just a little shook up is all." Halley looked out the near window, and saw the beautiful midnight blue of the night. The hall was deserted. She traced her nose along Draco's collarbone and inhaled. She could hear his heart working. She lifted her face an inch to taste his skin with her lips, and heard him draw a sharp breath and let out a groan. He grabbed her and spun her around, pinning her to the wall.

"God, Halley, you don't know what you do to me." His hot, sweet breath on her face, and his body pressing against her was getting her heart pumping. She pressed her face into his coat and felt his arms wrap around her tight.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Halley?" His chest vibrated against her cheek as he spoke. Halley smiled and looked up into his face, centimeters separating their lips.

"I…I think I love you." The words slipped out. She watched his face. He looked deep into her eyes.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say that." He paused. "And I _know_ I love you, Halley Cole." He touched his forehead to hers, and all she could see were his crystal-like eyes. "Halley, why are you crying?"

She wiped her eyes, "I'm so sorry, I really am…It's just, I can remember the first time I saw you," Draco smiled and she continued, "But, you didn't see me."


	6. Chapter 6

She lay in bed that night with tears drying on her face. She felt so bad for running off after she'd said those words. They kept playing over and over again in her head, _but you didn't see me, you didn't see me, you didn't see me…_ A fresh batch of tears came down, and she fought back a sob. "Hal?" She heard Brianne whisper.

"Yeah?" She answered, trying to keep her voice from cracking, not that Brianne would see or hear past her charade anyway.

"Are you okay?" Brianne whisper-called.

Halley sighed, "Yeah."

"You sure?"

And she though back to what Hermione had said about Ron. She realized that Ron had seen her when Draco hadn't. Ron had helped her through everything, he was always there. But the feelings she had for Draco were so strong, the feeling where she couldn't help but smile when she saw him, and how she told him her feelings and he had reciprocated. It felt like he really trusted her enough to be comfortable with himself around her, and to know her and still love her, and he'd admitted to that.

And then she's said those words. She had kicked him while he was down. He'd just spilled his heart out to her, and then she continued to rip it in half.

Every time she blinked, his face was there, hurting, taunting her.

"Halley?"

With a big sigh, she responded, "Yeah, I'm sure."

But the next day, Halley just couldn't face Draco, Ron, or anyone else for that matter. Well, anyone except Fred and George Weasley.

"Guys, I know they're not fully completed yet, but I need your Puking Pastilles," she said.

"How many?" Fred asked.

"How much?" She replied, knowing how it usually went with these two.

"For you, doll, they're free," George winked.

"But let us warn you, they aren't perfected yet, so if it just keeps coming, don't worry," Fred said and laughed.

"Even better," Halley was serious.

"No guarantees though, okay?" Fred held out the pastille, and kissed her left cheek as George kissed her right.

"Oh, dear! Wh-wh-what…. Sit! Sit down, and hold this!" Madam Pomfrey handed Halley, who was vomiting profusely, a large basin to contain it. As Madam Pomfrey turned away, Halley shoved the other end of the pastille, which had been in her tightly clenched hand, into her mouth as best as she could. Contrary to what the twins had said, the vomiting stopped immediately. She accidently breathed a sigh of relief right into Madam Pomfrey's face, who coughed and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Oh, good, are you feeling better?" Madam Pomfrey hustled over to empty out the basin and place it next to the bed.

"Yes, but could I stay here, just in case is happens again?" Halley put on an innocent face. "You know, I think it could've been food poisoning, and it might not be finished getting itself out." Her stomach involuntarily turned over at the thought.

"Of course, darling, now rest." And Halley did.

Later that night, Draco crept into the infirmary. "Is it okay if I...?" He whispered.

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey murmured, bustling with dirty bed sheets and clothing, "But please, make it quick. It is late, you know." And she shuffled out.

He tiptoed over to Halley, still sleeping, and the tears began to fill his eyes. "Halley," he said in a soft, low voice, "Halley, I'm so sorry." Halley remained sleeping, but the originally peaceful look on her face now seemed pained. His tears fell. "I really am. I need you to know that I really am sorry, and I really am in love with you." And, bearing it no more, he left.

It had been two weeks since that night, while Halley was getting good at, though not enjoying, avoiding Draco- Well, all she really had to do was hang around the Gryffindors- she still couldn't get out of her mind was what Hermione had told her. Halley was noticing that Ron was being a bit nicer to her, or maybe it was because she wasn't as lively as usual.

Then came a night when it was just her and Ron alone in the student lounge for all houses.. They were on a sofa, just talking when the subject of Draco Malfoy came up."Are you and Draco still…you know, together?" He hadn't really told anyone about what really happened that night, so she couldn't blame Ron for thinking it was an innocent subject, but all the same, her eyes began to water."Halley?" Ron said, with a tone of concern, and slinked closer to her, close enough to feel her breath.

Halley wiped her eyes, "Oh, God, I'm so sorry," she sniffed, "I'm sorry. This is embarrassing."

"No, no I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to cry, I just…didn't…" He trailed off, looking somber. Halley looked into Ron's apologetic eyes and, suddenly, she kissed him. Just as she was about to pull away, she felt his hands gently take hold of her face and pull her towards him. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. She felt his arms reaching around her back and pulling him on top of his body. Her fingers were working the buttons of his shirt, his breathing quickened, and her lips found his neck. His shirt was on the floor, followed by hers, and his smooth, hard torso pressed against her soft, lean one. Their lips met again.

"Halley," Ron's lips moved against hers. "Halley, I want you to know something. I love you." She squeezed her eyes shut, and her blood ran cold.

"Just don't say anything, Ron, nothing at all." She said.

Ron moved back a little, and said with a smile, "Everyone else, I guess it was only a matter of time before it was me." Before Halley could respond, she heard voices, and the lounge room door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy with some other Slytherins. _Shit. _She say his eyes lock on to the clothing on the floor, and then Halley's face. His eyes squinted.

"I always knew what everyone said was true. You really are just a dirty, nasty whore." Draco spat, his friends hissing and cackling behind him. All Halley could feel was his words, penetrating her mind. She stood and shoved past Draco and the others and ran to her dormitory, holding back fresh tears.


	7. Chapter 7

It was all she could think about. What she felt with Draco was different than what she felt with Ron. But, she liked both feelings, and both of them. Well, she thought she did. After what Draco had said to her that night, seven days ago, she didn't know what to do about anything.

Then, she heard her name being whisper-shouted.

"_Halley!_" _Ding_! A rock hit the window, and she looked out. It was Draco.

"What…What are you doing?" She cried raspily.

"Halley, I had to see you," He pleaded.

"Why," Halley said blankly, remembering the last time she'd seen him.

He took a deep breath, "Halley, I'm sorry, I really do like you. In fact, I love you, and I'm so sorry. I never knew that you liked me way back then, and, My God, I can't believe I said those things to you, I really can't. I just… God, Halley, I want to be with you. I need to. I love you."

Halley sighed, "Draco, I…I don't know," She glanced around and then sighed again, "Come in, be careful though. And quiet." He climbed in and saw that Halley had relocated to her bed, stomach side down and face in a pillow. He lay next to her on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. After a long silence he whispered, "I don't want to say anything because I'm afraid it'll come out wrong."

Halley closed her eyes and murmured, "I don't know what to say right now anyways."

"Then just sleep. I'll be here." He stroked her face and she got under the covers and complied.

The next morning Halley woke up and saw that beautiful face next to her and smiled despite her confusion. _I love you, _She thought, not realizing she was saying the words out loud until Draco's eyes opened.

"Draco," She breathed. His eyes blinked and she smiled. "Hi."

"Hi," he muttered sleepily.

Even softer, so she wouldn't scare him off with her morning breath, she said, "I love you."

Relief washed over his face. "I know."

With a smile, she said, "Okay." And she stood on the bed and pulled him up. In a sudden rush of energy and liberation, she began jumping and laughing.

"Someone's a morning person!" Draco laughed and pulled her down onto him, both of them smiling, and they kissed at last again. "I missed you."

"I know," Halley grinned even more and rolled off to see—

"Professor Snape!"

"I was wondering where you two were." He looked into each of their pink faces.

"Oh no!" Halley gasped, "Wait…It is Saturday, isn't it? I mean, we aren't missing class, are we?"

"Fortunately for you, yes, it is the weekend. Unfortunately, you two will have to put your sexual feelings aside," at this, Halley and Draco blushed, while Professor Snape smirked and continued, "and come down to the common room into the public eye."

"W-We're very s-sorry, sir, we—," Draco stammered.

"And, fortunately for you," He stared into their faces, "I approve." And he stalked out, Halley and Draco, grinning and following, though both still red in the face.

Upon entering the common room, cheers, jeers and whistles filled the air.

"Yeah, way to get some, Draco!"

"What took you two so long?"

Halley laughed, "Maybe here isn't the best place to be together right now. I'll see you." And she was gone, the whoops replaced with the shouts of "Oooh! Ouch!"

Halley and Draco spent all day deflecting joke-y comments about the previous night, everyone seemed to have found out, including Ron, who was avoiding Halley. He seemed to think that their moment together meant something. Which, maybe it did, thought Halley? It was so hard to tell, especially with Ron's and hers friendship before this, blurring any visible lines. So when Halley spotted Ron alone in a hallway, she quietly approached him, grabbing and gripping his arm so he couldn't get out of talking to her.

"What?" Ron snarled, not looking at her.

"Ron, you know what." Halley said forcefully.

"No, I don't know what. Oh, unless you mean how after all these years I finally get a possible chance with you that I think means something, and then next thing I hear is your off sleeping with Malfoy again!" His face turned redder with every breath he took, and Halley could feel him shaking.

"Ron! Please!" Halley tightened her grip, as he was trying to storm away. "You're not getting out of this. Ron!" He finally looked her in the eye, though maliciously. "Ron, I'm sorry, okay?" He looked away, and she pulled on his arm, he faced her again. "I mean it! I'm sorry, I never knew you liked me that way, and you're my best friend. You always know how to make me laugh and you're so fun Ron, but I don't think know how we'd work out together," She paused as his face fell, "I don't want to loose my best friend."

His face hardened up again and his jaw set. "I don't care what you think, Halley. I'm not going to give up on you." His green eyes sparkled. "I've always loved you Halley. Always." He looked her dead in the eyes as he continued. "I refuse to let Draco Malfoy stand between me and you, Halley. I'm going to fight for you." He blinked hard and stalked off before Halley could say anything in protest, leaving her more confused than before.


	8. Chapter 8

"My God, I don't even know how you can do this," Halley scribbled out the last line on her Potions essay with her quill, and banging her head once on the table, sighing.

"Hal, hush up!" Brianne and Angela, another friend of theirs, laughed and rolled their eyes.

"Halley, I think you, out of anyone I know, have the shortest attention span…ever!" Angela laughed in her tinkling giggle.

"Well, excuse me; you know I can never focus!" Halley laughed along, all while gritting her teeth. Like they knew. It had been about 5 months since the day Ron opened up to her and she forgave Draco, and though it was all a little confusing, she was enjoying nearly every moment all while busy enduring a cold wrap-up of February. Halley leaned back on her heels, "Let's do something!"

"Sounds good," She jumped at the cool breath behind her and turned around.

"Draco!" She leaped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, restraining her self from kissing him fiercely right then and there. "Hey," She giggled, her mind blanking.

"Hey to you too, and I'll have you know I was serious," A cocky smirk took over his features, and his soft voice made her melt.

"Then why are we still here?" she murmured lazily, and stepped towards the boys' dormitory. _It_ hadn't happened yet, but it wasn't because it was the traditional horny guy and I'm-not-ready-(code for I'm too self-conscious)-girl set up. Halley was the exact opposite of self conscious and not ready, and Draco was a self proclaimed romantic. Draco wanted to keep Emme chasing him, and Halley was all for it. If not for that, she'd've lost interest ages ago. Once they were upstairs Emme tore the blanket off the bed and wrapped herself and Draco in it, and shuffled over to flop into a large armchair by the dying fire. She curled into his warm body and traced his sharp jaw line that she adored. She loved his fine, sharp features, and they way he touched her was not just a horny-lets-get-it-on-touch, it was almost like an experiment, to see how she responded. And he loved her responses, not just to his touch, but to everything in her life, the way she was always up for anything, and was always the first one to say, "Let's do that!" He loved how she almost needed him to slow her down, to relax her, to calm her. He loved that she was okay with who she was, and challenged anyone who wasn't. He loved how aggressive she was, and that he could always depend on her to make his day brighter, the way she could with anyone's. He glanced at her still golden face, her blonde hair fanning around her face, and pink lips curled into a slight smile, sleeping. He then realized that he loved the way she made him want to be something better. And then, he knew. A smile played on his face, and his thoughts hazed over. The last thing he thought before he followed Halley into sleep was _I'm ready._

_xxxxx  
_

"And take the time to evolve, you could not swallow it. No baby you're not ready, slow down..." Halley danced and sang to her favorite, Brandon Flowers.

"Lovely," In burst Draco. He did love the sound of her singing.

"Draco!" Halley gasped, feet and voice subsiding, the volume went down immediately from the control of her wand. "I told you not to burst in on me! I could've been naked!" Draco said nothing, just smirked as Halley blushed as he stepped towards her and enveloped her in his arms.

_Take your medicine and crawl before you walk  
Think it through before you open your mouth to talk  
be an advocate of joy_

"Why didn't you sing it? It's my favorite, especially when you sing it," Draco murmured into her hair. As the song continued, Halley sang along softly:

_Find your little heart's desire and  
Follow it  
Whoa baby you're not ready, slow down  
And take the time to evolve  
You could not Swallow It  
No baby you're not ready, slow down_

"Mmm..."Draco breathed through his nose, her voice soothing him as the song wound down.

_Don't be afraid, this is your year  
It's gonna be alright, you're a performer  
Just take your time, but not too much time_

_No, no, no, no…._

Draco took a deep breath and braced himself to tell her something he knew she'd love when Halley looked into his eyes, took a deep breath and said, "You know, I'm hungry."


	9. Chapter 9

The firewhiskey trailed down his throat and he looked into her eyes, those dark, unfamiliar eyes of hers and he followed her. He followed her into his own room, followed her as she lay down on his very bed. He did what she did, and then felt her hands pull him down closer to her, their bare torsos sliding against each other. Her gasps filled his ears and he exploded. He breathed out slowly, and then heard someone.

"Fuck you."

Draco rolled over, and looked at the figure standing in front of him. Halley just stared, eyes full of rage. He looked down at her face, at Pansy Parkinson's face. Halley turned and marched out. Draco ran to the lavatory, and vomited. When he returned to his bed, he was alone.


End file.
